legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Arzonia
Maria Pirotecnia Arzonia (also known as the Angel of Flame in her Cyborg form) is a anti-hero/supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and will be a supporting hero in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga and the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) as a holy spirit. Maria was a half-Spaniard illegmate daughter of a Mafusa Gang member who abandoned his lover. She lived together with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, after her mother died, but her elder half-brothers later kidnapped her and forced her to join Mafusa Gang, where she suffered from her brother's abuse and torture for years until she finally snapped and killed her brothers. Because of the Unknown Figure's attack, Maria was burned and disfigured, but she was later reconstructed into a Cyborg and became a puppet of the KnightWalker Family. Later, she regained her memory and sacrificed herself to save Acqua of the Back from Aleister Crowley by killing herself in a self-explosion, forcing Crowley to retreat. Her soul moved to the Heaven and became a Spirit Guide. Her name was later carried on by many Catholic Church members who was freed from the control of Michael Langdon. Soon afterwards, Maria was held as a spiritual guide of a group of Catholic rebels. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Appearance and personality Being in the height of 1.68m, Maria is very tall and attractive for her age (13 years old). She has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skins. She also has a slender figure. She used to be sweet and pure-hearted, but her brothers kept abusing her and pushing her. After seeing her brother's cruelty and the world's chaotic state after the start of World War III, she became a more violent and deluded vigilante who burned down her cruel brothers and bombed child kidnappers with no hesitation. After she was burned by Micheal, Maria's body was scarred and disfigured seriously, that she cannot even walk without hiding inside her Cyborg armor. With her cyborg armor, Maria's height increased even more. Her eyes turned orange after she was brainwashed into the Angel of Flame, and her hair became shorter resulted by her burns. Under Eckidina's influence, Maria became an deluded Knight Templar with short temper and thirst for kill. She tried to kill Acqua of the Back under Eckidina's influence, because she believed Eckidina that Acqua is a murderer and is responsible for her brothers' death. However, when she saw a hand cuff all by an accident, Maria's memory returned and she eventually felt regret of what she had done under Eckidina's control. Eventually, she returned to her heroic personality and sacrificed herself to save Acqua and defeat Crowley. Data Personal information Power Levels History Early life Maria was an illegitimate child, and her mother, a poor Spanish woman, lived in poverty after abandoned by her lover. Thirteen years ago, due to poverty and sickness, Maria's mother died a month after giving birth to Maria. Fortunately, she rested in peace since Vento, who happened to meet Maria's mother, had took care of the woman as her midwife, and raised Maria according to her mother's will, until one day, Maria's brothers found their half-sister and abducted her, turning her into an unwilling Mafusa Gang member. After Aki Honda and Tomoo's death, Maria and her brothers hid themselves in Madrid, the capital of Spain. Her brothers wanted revenge against the Anti-KnightWalker Factions so they did their family business of arson and bombing again and again, just wanting to humiliate organizations like Peace Foundation. The brothers drink alcohol and beat their sister, turning her into a servant who worked for them without salaries. Vento despise the Arzonia brothers and what they did to their half-sister, but she had nothing to do, so every year, whenever a holiday (whether it is Western or not) came - Spring Festival, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas - Vento always came to Madrid and visited Maria secretly. Vento also lit a candle with her every year in Mother's Day, to honor Maria's mother. Crusade Angel of Flame Death Becoming a Holy Spirit Aiding Carl Robinson Pure of Heart Proposal Being a blood-thirsty invigilate does not mean falling into a corruptible state, and '''Maria Arzonia' is an example of this. Being an illegitimate child suffering abuse from her three brothers loyal to Mafusa Gang, Maria hated their family's so-called "family business" - arson and bombing - to her three brother's dismay. The only family in her eyes was her mother, her godmother (Vento of the Front) as well as her childhood friend, Mikan Tsumiki, before Mikan fell into despair. Maria was shocked by the news of Mikan falling into despair but still being friendly to her, hoping to find security from her and making Mikan back to her pleasant and caring personality. After a huge amount of job given by a disguised Michael Langdon came in front of the door of Arzonia Family, the three brothers were tempted, but Maria was not interested in this and only wished to live a peaceful life... which was hard for her to come true. After one of the three brothers had died, the rest of two tried to force Maria into burning the properties belonged to the entire Peace Foundation or being a streetwalker. Being a self-honored girl, Maria had to accept the offer and tried to make her brothers pleased and admire her even if she knew the consequences will be bad. However, her self guilty-conscience after accidentally killing a holy knight drove her to leave her brother and the criminal life of being a Mafusa Gangster. However, she was unfortunately being caught and suffered from abuse, eventually snapped and burned her abusive brothers alive... before praying to Virgin Mary to take the blame on herself, not to others. Then, trying to protect the world, she became a vengeful vigilante and saved hundreds of children from Johan Liebert's minions, but eventually she was attacked by Michael Langdon and suffered from a serious disfigurement, eventually ending up becoming a Cyborg. However, the memories of her good side never died out and eventually broke free from Eckidina's control. Seeing herself ended up becoming a ruthless killer and madwoman, Maria eventually sacrificed herself to stop Aleister Crowley's plan of killing Acqua of the Back, the man who tried to capture her, and became a pure-hearted spirit to the higher existence. She later helped Katarina going through Michael Langdon's illusion despite difficulties, while willingly to take blame for Eugen's death since Maria herself was once a Mafusa Gang member. Maria represents bravery as well as revolutionary mind. Despite being a well-intentioned extremist, Maria only tried to make the world a better place instead of hurting others for sheer fun, being the polar opposite of Fiamma of the Right and Kureto Hīragi. ''Goals In general *Free herself from the misery haunting throughout her life (completed after death)'' *''Atone her sin committed while as a Mafusa Gangster (ongoing)'' ''The Corbin Files *Restore Mikan Tsumiki back to her original personality (failed)'' *''Abandon her life as a criminal and quit Mafusa Gang (completed)'' *''Kill her abusive brothers to stop their crime sprees (completed)'' *''Have the KnightWalker Family destroyed (failed)'' *''Quit from being a puppet of the KnightWalkers (completed after death)'' *''Reunite with her mother in afterlife (completed after death)'' *''Save Katarina from Michael's control (completed)'' ''Firenza Junior *Help Carl Robinson and his allies as much as she could (completed)'' *''Persuading Katherine Sforza from building the Catholic Rebels (completed)'' *''Prevent Carl from going berserk (almost failed; temporarily succeeded)'' *''Help Carl to kill the Future Fusion Melancholia (succeeded)'' *''Save the soul of Plasir (failed)'' *''Save Carl from being dragged into the past (failed)'' ''Saga AA Leohart's Cult Arc Despair Arc Order of Terror Arc Diabla Arc Battle for Earth Arc Quote *''Finally, I am free... *''Carl Robinson, if one day you are in troubles, I wish you will keep your hope. The foremost thing which a man in danger should never lost is the hope.'' *''This is my own song sing by the blessed, composed by the blessed, and sing for the blessed.'' *''Do you know why I help you for many times, Katarina? I see my own reflection on your personalty. We are all born for a destiny that no one can ever defile it; to save the world from annihilation.'' ''Quote about Maria *"The girl who burned down her dreadful brothers and the minions of Liebert to save lives, the girl who sacrificed herself to save London, the girl had became the true Angel of Flame, her name will be remembered forever. Her name is Maria Arzonia." - Acqua of the Back'' *''"I have seen many killers, criminals and terrorists. Many of them were cowards, sadists, psychopath or even worse. Maria, however, is completely different from them... Her story shall even make the devil cry." - Kyouko Kirigiri'' *''"God bless St. Maria Arzonia. May her soul rest in peace. For Jesus Christ, our Lord." - Noélle Bor'' *''"This is the fault of Aleister. Such a girl with talented bravery... She should work as one of my inquisitors." - Michael Langdon'' *''"The Angel of Flame saved the soul of us all." - Carl Robinson'' ''Gallery TransST.png Droidh2013-10-22(134845) alien cyborg by zerojs-d605py3.jpg|As a Cyborg with her Cyborg mask CRSkillcutin.png|Without her Cyborg mask TransCR.png 59700372 p0.png 62381495 p0.png 61662337 p2 master1200.jpg 57611635_p2_master1200.jpg 58472529_p1_master1200.jpg 55560633_p0.jpg 56271951_p1_master1200.jpg 56214317_p0_master1200.jpg 56347970_p0_master1200.jpg 54886047_p1_master1200.jpg LyndinDarkSmile.png QWASDEERD2345.png QWEEARS1234.png QWWERASD.png QWEEARS123.png QWASDEERD.png QSWHJIAL.PNG Trivia *Her middle name, "Pirotechnia", is a Spanish word which means "Pyrotechnic", which is a kind of technique to produce fireworks and explosives. *Maria's birthday, November 5th, is the very same day of Guy Fawkes Night. *Maria hated fire and explosives at first, but when she killed her abusive brothers with firecrackers and fire, she began to love them. *According to Officer Candy Apple himself, Maria is inspired by Bridgit Pike in ''Gotham and a childhood friend of his own. She is also inspired by El Che Guevera, the famous Cuban Marxism revolutionist. *Unlike her brothers, Maria have very much respect on Christianity as well as religions and cultures around the entire world. *Her most admired historical figures includes El Che Guevara, Vladimir Lenin, Lu Xun, Sun Zhongshan, Mao Zedong, Karl Marx and Jean-Jacques Rousseau because of the revolutionary thinking. *Her favorite writers includes Lu Xun and George Orwell. *She hated Adolf Hitler, Josef Stalin and Francisco Franco very much because of their dictatorship. ''Real-life Inspirations El Che Guevara Ernesto "Che" Guevara (Spanish pronunciation: ɣeˈβaɾa4 June 14, 1928 – October 9, 1967) was an Argentine Marxist revolutionary, physician, author, guerrilla leader, diplomat, and military theorist. A major figure of the Cuban Revolution, his stylized visage has become a ubiquitous counter-cultural symbol of rebellion and global insignia in popular culture. Liu Hulan Liu Hulan (刘胡兰, 1932–1947) was a young female spy during the Chinese Civil War between the Kuomintang and the Communist Party. She was born in Yunzhouxi village, in the Wenshui County of the Shanxi province. She joined the Communist Party in 1946 and soon after joined an association of women working in support of the Liberation Army. She was actively involved in organizing the villagers of Yunzhouxi in support of the Communist Party of China. Her contributions involved a wide range of activities, such as supplying food to the Eighth Liberation Army, relaying secret messages, and mending boots and uniforms. On January 12, 1947, the Kuomintang army under Yan Xishan invaded her village in response to the assassination of Shi Peihuai, the village chief of Yunzhouxi, who was known to be loyal to the Kuomintang. Upon entering the village, Kuomintang soldiers rounded up several reputed Communist Party members believed to be involved of the assassination, among them the teenager Liu Hulan. The party members were decapitated in the town square. Before killing Liu Hulan, the executioners paused, giving her one final chance to renounce her allegiance to the Communist Party. She refused, and was immediately beheaded. She was 14 years old. The life and death of Liu Hulan has become a symbol of the courage of the Chinese people, and is often cited as a homily of their loyalty to Communism. Her story is often told as an homage to the struggles endured, and the sacrifices made, for the cause of liberating China from centuries of rule by foreign powers. In recent history, Chinese political leaders have praised her heroism as the reason why the Chinese Communist Party has risen to take a dominant place in the politics and culture of modern China. It was in her memory that Mao Zedong wrote the famous line, "a great life, a glorious death" ("生的伟大, 死的光荣"). Charles de Gaulle Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle (French: də ɡol; 22 November 1890 – 9 November 1970) was a French general and statesman. He was the leader of Free France (1940–44) and the head of the Provisional Government of the French Republic (1944–46). In 1958, he founded the Fifth Republic and was elected as the 18th President of France, a position he held until his resignation in 1969. He was the dominant figure of France during the Cold War era and his memory continues to influence French politics. Jiang Zhuyun Jiang Zhuyun (Chinese: 江竹筠; 20 August 1920 – 14 November 1949) was a Chinese revolutionary martyr. During World War II, she was assigned an undercover role where she was required to appear as the wife of Peng Pongwu. He already had wife called Tan Zhenglun and because of this they unsuccessfully to keep their relationship professional. In 1944 the Communist party arranged for her to attend Sichuan University. There she worked secretly and she not only studied Russian but she read Russian media and books. She was happy when she was allowed to marry Peng Pongwu in 1945. The following year their son was born. Peng was leading a group of guerrillas when he was killed in 1948 and she took on his role. She left her son with Peng's first wife and led the group. Another revolutionary was captured and gave her name to her captors. She was arrested in Wanxian and she was imprisoned in Zhazidong Concentration Camp. She was tortured but she kept all her knowledge secret. She did manage to send out a letter and it is kept in Sanxia Museum in Chongqing. A quote from it says "Tortures are too small tasks for the Communists. Bamboo sticks are made of bamboo, but the will of the Communists is made of iron and steel". On 19 November, 1949, Jiang Zhuyun was executed, age 29. However, she shall always be remembered as one of the first martyrs in the early days of People's Republic of China. She is the basis of the character of Sister Jiang in the semi-fictional novel ''Red Crag and in the 1960s opera Sister Jiang, though in the opera the name is changed to Jiang Xueqin. ''Peter Kropotkin'' Prince Pyotr Alexeyevich Kropotkin (/kroʊˈpɒtkɪn, krə-/; Russian: Пётр Алексе́евич Кропо́ткин; December 9, 1842 – February 8, 1921) was a Russian activist, scientist, and philosopher, who advocated anarchism. Born into an aristocratic land-owning family, he attended a military school and later served as an officer in Siberia, where he participated in several geological expeditions. He was imprisoned for his activism in 1874 and managed to escape two years later. He spent the next 41 years in exile in Switzerland, France (where he was imprisoned for almost 4 years) and in England. He returned to Russia after the Russian Revolution in 1917 but was disappointed by the Bolshevik form of state socialism. Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Arsonists Category:Bombers Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anarchist Category:Gangsters Category:Anti Nazi Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:Team Witness members Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tech Users Category:Gun Users Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Second in Command Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Communists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Superhumans Category:Martyrs Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:False Villain Category:Breakout Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Chain Axe Wielders Category:Characters Category:Sister of Villain Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Life Drainers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Atoners Category:Pure Good Category:Characters that Porfirio 739 is Neutral towards Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Big Goods Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Sibling Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Cute Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Loners Category:Sarcastic Characters